


Family 7

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, jj parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Just Jaebum and Jinyoung being parents (literally) and dealing with their kids





	Family 7

**Author's Note:**

> \- My feels for JJ Parents exploded  
> \- This is multi chaptered. Events don’t follow in order.  
> \- Will not be updated regularly. This is just here to satisfy my need whenever I feel like writing JJ parents au.  
> \- This has mpreg.  
> \- Can be just short chapters or long.  
> \- Will try to keep it PG.  
> \- LOTS OF FLUFF  
> \- Sorry for the title. I suck at making those.

Jaebum knew it was a good idea to put mats all over the kitchen floor. He hears a soft thud and an “oompf!” minutes after he laid them all out and one peak over the counter has Jaebum sighing in relief.

“You’re good.” Jaebum says more to himself. Jackson had fallen from his and Bambam’s makeshift fortress of pillows they dragged all the way from the living room and were horsing around as usual. When he deems his kids safe, Jaebum heads back to cooking tonight’s dinner.

Or more like reheating. Jaebum doesn’t know how to cook no matter how hard he tries to learn. It’s Jinyoung who always has the magic touch. Jaebum can’t cook a decent meal to save his life and he sure can’t just serve ramen every single day to his family of five. So Jinyoung cooks and Jaebum reheats. It’s always been like that and frankly, Jaebum doesn’t mind. So does Jinyoung.

“Dad?”

Jaebum looks up from the pot of soup he’s heating as Mark pokes his head in the kitchen’s doorway. One look at the paper he’s waving in the air and Jaebum knows it’s about homework.

“One sec.” Jaebum calls out as he sets the heat down a little. He then motions for Mark to come sit on the bar stool in front of him. Jinyoung’s little idea in turning the plain island counter in the kitchen to a half-stove top made things easier for them to keep an eye on things and multi-task better.

“I don’t know the answer to this one.” Mark says as he climbs on the stool and shows him the math equation he’s been working on. Jaebum takes a look at it and helps him while he also checks on the soup.

It’s a multiplication problem. Jaebum sets the soup aside for five minutes to give his son his undivided attention. When they’re done and Mark has found easier math problems to deal with, Jaebum returns to the pot.

“Is it the one with the noodles?” Mark leans in excitedly.

“Uhuh.” Jaebum smiles. “When you’re done with that equation, can you come help me with my own homework?” Jaebum motions to the dish that’s defrosting by the sink that Jinyoung told him would also be for tonight’s dinner. He’ll be late. He’s stuck in a meeting, the text said. Jaebum replied with a smiley face and told him not to worry. Mark can help him around here.

His son nods. Out of all of Jaebum’s and Jinyoung’s children, Mark has always been the one who seems to grow up the fastest. At 11 years old, he knows most of his way around the house and only asks them for help when he knows he can’t handle things. But most of the time, he’s a big boy and Jaebum is thankful for having him around.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaad,” Bambam wails just as Jaebum places the noodles. “Jackson pushed me!”

Jackson clambers up the stool and waves his arms at him. “No I didn’t! The pillows fell!”

“It hurts!” Bambam cries, rubbing at his arm. Mark gives Jaebum a knowing look and they both hide their smiles. Bambam likes to whine about a lot of stuff these days and he makes them seem so dramatic. Mark hops off the stool to put the dish in the oven and get to Bambam while Jaebum rounds the counter to talk to Jackson.

“Did you really push your brother?” Jaebum asks, fixing Jackson’s hair and wiping off dirt from his face.

“I didn’t! The pillows he was standing on fell.” Jackson explains. Jaebum goes about this the other way around. Bambam may be dramatic but Jaebum has found his 5 year old son never lies. Jackson doesn’t either but Jaebum knows he likes to tell different versions of his stories.

“Well how did the pillows fall?”

Jackson nibbles on his bottom lip. “I was playing with the basketball.”

“And?”

“I threw it at the pillows to see if it would bounce.” Jackson replies. Jaebum gives him a look. “It really wasn’t my fault! It was the ball’s fault!”

“And who threw the ball?” Jaebum asks, amused.

“Me.” Jackson says in a small voice.

Jaebum ruffles his hair. “Just go apologize to your brother, okay?”

Jackson nods and hops off the stool. Jaebum shakes his head as he goes back to finishing dinner before Jinyoung arrives.

It’s always been like this ever since he and Jinyoung decided to have kids. Well, adopt kids since Jinyoung wanted one. Jaebum wasn’t really too keen on the idea. Babies hate him for some reason. Grown babies were okay. Jaebum knew how to deal with them then. But toddlers just hate him and Jaebum has no idea why.

Jinyoung thought he was being ridiculous. And even if he was, Jinyoung still didn’t stop talking to him about it. Jinyoung wanted kids. Jaebum has known that since they were dating. Jinyoung loves them so much that after getting married, Jaebum knew Jinyoung would never be truly happy if they didn’t have any. Jaebum likes the way Jinyoung’s eyes bright up when he speaks of having kids and he doesn’t make being parents seem scary at all.

So they adopted. Because even if Jinyoung loves kids, the idea of getting pregnant didn’t sit too well with him at the time. He was at the height of his career. Being a lawyer was something he always wanted and one he was good at. They can make their own babies if they have to someday when Jinyoung is ready.

It was just Mark at first. They took him in when he was a year old. He was the most quiet baby Jaebum had ever dealt with. Oddly enough, Mark didn’t hate him. He always reached out to Jaebum and laughed and smiled when Jaebum cooed at him. And maybe that was the reason why Jaebum easily gave in when Jinyoung said he wanted to adopt another one three years later.

Jackson was the complete opposite. He was the loudest and filled with mischief. At 2 years old, the kid loved to play pranks. Jaebum was always his victim. But his antics and the laughter he gave them in return always made up for it that Jaebum loved him just as much as Mark.

Bambam wasn’t really part of the life plan. But Jinyoung came home one day with a bundle in his arms and looking distressed at having to witness a woman abandon the baby by the side of the road and wouldn’t take him back. Bambam was so tiny then. Jinyoung didn’t really have to ask Jaebum anything. Three years have passed and there wasn’t a baby to handle now that Jackson’s grown. And Jaebum wasn’t able to bear seeing Bambam shipped off to an orphanage so soon. So they did the necessary papers and took him in.

Five years later, they’re a full house and not a day goes by without it being turned upside down. Jaebum doesn’t have any regrets. He works as IT at a bank and most of his work is done online. He only needs to visit the office if they need him to and that only happens if there’s any major hardware trouble. The pay is great and he gets to stay at home and watch over his sons. Jinyoung has been doing really well for the both of them too. They can afford a big house, feed three small mouths and pay Mark and Jackson’s tuition fees.

It’s crazy. But Jaebum thinks he won’t exchange this for anything. He’s married to the love of his life. He has three wonderful kids. Everything is perfect.

“Papa!”

Bambam shouting has Jaebum look up to see his husband walk in the room with his arm filled with groceries. But that doesn’t stop him from taking Bambam from Mark in one hand and smother him with kisses. He looks tired but his face instantly lights up when he sees all of them. That’s another thing Jaebum is grateful for. Having kids makes Jinyoung even more happy.

Jackson jumps out of his hiding place to “scare” him. Eventhough he didn’t catch Jinyoung by surprise, Jinyoung acts like he did which has Jackson laughing out loud. Mark only chuckles and helps his father with the groceries as he heads back to the kitchen.

“How was school today?” Jinyoung asks Mark as he puts Bambam down. Jackson has made peace with his brother to continue playing with him again.

“It was okay.” Mark answers. “The project you helped me with got an A+.”

“That’s great!” Jinyoung exclaims as he pulls him to a big hug. “I’m proud of you!”

Mark gives an embarrassed smile. “It wasn’t all me.”

“Still.” Jinyoung chuckles. “You did most of the work too.”

Jaebum waits patiently for Jinyoung to go about all their sons while he continues to heat up dinner. As soon as he’s done, neck tie hanging loose around his neck and coat off, Jaebum welcomes him home.

“Hi,” Jaebum opens his arms for him and Jinyoung sags in his hold. “Rough day?”

“No, not really. I just can’t wait for the week to end.”

Jaebum kisses him and Jinyoung smiles into the kiss. He missed him like he always misses him every morning when Jinyoung leaves for work. It’s funny how after almost 11 years of marriage, the kisses and how he feels about Jinyoung haven’t changed. Jaebum still feels very much in love with him every single day.

“How’s the case coming along?” Jaebum asks later on, pouring the soup in a serving bowl while Jinyoung checks on the one that’s cooking in the oven.

“One has agreed to sign and I’m just waiting for the other to be convinced it’s the right thing to do and sign the papers as well. Which is probably going to be tomorrow.” Jinyoung flashes him another tired smile. “Like I said, I can’t wait for the week to be over.”

Jaebum resists the urge to ask if he’s really all right. He’s known how to read Jinyoung by now to know something happened today that’s bothering him.

The sound of Bambam squealing and Jackson yelling as they make their way into the dining area has Jaebum focus on them. Whatever it is, Jinyoung will tell him later when it’s just the two of them.

Mark has conned his siblings into setting up the table with him. Once they’re done and Jaebum has everything set, they all say a small thanks before meals and dig in.

Jaebum is always the silent one during dinner. Not because he doesn’t like to talk but just because he likes listening to all of them. Jackson mostly fills up the table with his non stop chatter and Bambam butting in to add or mimic his older brother. Mark occasionally answers when asked or laughs along at Jackson’s stories. Jinyoung gets all of them to talk about their day one by one and he patiently listens to them, laughing here and there to each story told.

The doorbell sounds, interrupting their dinner and Jaebum answers the door to find Youngjae, their friend and neighbor two doors down, waving a pair of sneakers.

“Anyone here is missing a pair?” Youngjae hands them over to Jaebum which he recognizes as Jackson’s. “I know it’s always from one of yours.”

“Thanks.” Jaebum motions for him to come in. “I don’t know how they got there but so are the bazillion things in your doorstep.”

Youngjae laughs, maneuvering carefully around the living room littered with toys. “Must be from last week when you dropped them over.”

Shouts of “Uncle Youngjae!” erupt as they make their way back. It’s always nice to have Youngjae visit. Not only does he turn the house even more alive but he also keeps the kids preoccupied. Youngjae babysits them when Jinyoung and Jaebum go out and Mark, Jackson and Bambam always love having their Uncle Youngjae around.

Youngjae stays for dinner and ice cream when the kids plead at him to. He only gets up to leave when Jinyoung declares bedtime for all of them. Mark and Jackson need to be up early for school the next morning. Sounds of “awww” coming mostly from Jackson and Bambam are heard but after Youngjae promises to come back again soon, they all cheer.

“Is Jinyoung alright?” Youngjae asks Jaebum when he sees him to the door. “He seems a little stressed out.”

“It’s the new case.” Jaebum reasons though he feels a little guilty for lying. He’s not sure if it’s just the case by now.

“Want me to take the boys out this weekend so you two can get some sleep? You don’t look any better.”

Jaebum declines the offer knowing how Youngjae is equally busy as well.

“Ring me up in case you need me though. You know I love having them over.”

“Will do.” Jaebum promises.

It’s the usual routine work when he gets back. He and Jinyoung wash the dishes side by side as they pick up after the kids’ mess. Jinyoung then takes Bambam for his bath while Jaebum makes sure Mark and Jackson are in bed.

A couple of bedtime stories and after lingering around until Bambam falls asleep, they both drag their tired bodies to their room while they move around brushing their teeth and taking turns in the shower. They’re both equally tired from the day’s events but tonight, Jaebum can tell there’s something else weighing down Jinyoung’s mind when they finally lie in bed.

Still, Jaebum doesn’t ask. Jinyoung is lying on his side of the bed all silent. The lights are out but somehow, Jaebum can still tell Jinyoung is wide awake.

“Can’t sleep?” Jaebum asks, turning to him in the dark.

“Yeah.” Jaebum can hear Jinyoung sucking in his breath and he waits for it.

“I went to the doctor today.”

Jaebum looks at his silhouette. He hadn’t expected that.

“Just the routine check up.” He adds.

“Anything wrong?” Jaebum asks, a little curious about it but more worried.

“Nothing.” Jinyoung finds his hand underneath the sheets and squeezes. “We just got around to talking and… And he asked… Well, I mean, he said I wasn’t getting any younger so he wanted to know if the both of us still had plans.”

“Plans for what?”

“A baby.”

The room is quiet for a long while as Jaebum mulls over this thought. They used to talk about this. A long time ago, they used to talk about wanting to have one of their own. But the talk never came up anymore ever since they started adopting.

Three kids were already a handful. But if Jinyoung wanted one more, Jaebum thinks it’s fine. Budget wise, they can still afford to have another one. Plus Mark and Jackson are getting older and the only one they need to have their eye on is Bambam. But that’s easy when Mark and Jackson look after him too.

But this isn’t about adopting anymore. This is entirely something new.

“Do you want to have another one?” Jaebum finally manages to ask.

“Do you?” Jinyoung asks back. Jaebum can make out his face in the dark now and Jinyoung looks worried for some reason. Jaebum lightens up the mood by teasing

“I asked first.”

Jinyoung chuckles.

“Well, yeah. It’s been three years since Bambam. I don’t have any pending cases after this one. And I can take a break if it happens now unlike before so…” Jinyoung catches up with his breath. “And I kind of wanted… You know… Not that I won’t love the three of them any less but… I kind of wanted one that both of us made. To go through the whole experience.” Jinyoung breathes. “So yeah. I want to have another baby.”

Jaebum looks fondly at his husband. He had obviously been tired earlier. But just hearing him talk about having kids again seemed to bring the life back into him.

And he’s thought about this a lot. Jaebum hadn’t realized that for years, Jinyoung really hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Jaebum has been focusing so much on their kids that he forgot what they used to talk about. But Jinyoung hadn’t. The thought has always been there.

And now

Now, the idea doesn’t seem so bad.

“Then let’s have another one.” Jaebum says instantly. Jinyoung’s eyes widen at that.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yeah. Mark’s old enough to help us around the house. Jackson’s getting there. Slowly.”

Jinyoung laughs, burying his face in his chest. Jaebum chuckles, holding him in his arms.

“Bambam would be a great older brother too.” Jaebum kisses the top of Jinyoung’s head. “And I do miss having a small baby in the house,”

“I thought you hated babies.” Jinyoung says.

“Well, you’re rubbing off on me.” This has Jinyoung laugh. “Our kids have been rubbing off on me. But let's just hope this one is just like Mark.” Jaebum continues. “But if he ends up as loud as Jackson, that’s fine too.”

Jinyoung chuckles, leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you.” Jinyoung breathes and Jaebum can tell he feels relieved.

“I love you too.” Jaebum replies, kissing him back.

Jinyoung laughs into the kiss as he brings Jaebum close to him. It’s insane but Jaebum can feel the happiness radiating off of his husband. They’re going to have another baby. It’s a lot to take in but right now, Jaebum is happy and so is Jinyoung. They can deal with the rest of the worries later.

Jaebum feels Jinyoung roll off of him. “As much as I want to make one now, I’m too tired. So are you.”

“No rush,” Jaebum says as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung, spooning him from behind. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jinyoung hums in reply and Jaebum kisses him one last time. The thought of a new addition to the family puts a smile to their faces as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
